


A Christmas Honeymoon

by Sevensmommy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another smut Challenge I did for the CM smut group on Facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Honeymoon

JJ had always thought that New York was the perfect fairy tale for Christmas. From the snow on the ground to the ice skating in Rockefeller, there was a bit of magic in the air. And, of course, there was the tree lighting and the sliver star on top of the Christmas tree. But what truly made this so special was getting to spend it with Aaron. He thought spending a bit of the holiday in New York would be the perfect honeymoon. They had been married for less then 24 hours and already she was so blissfully happy.

They were so excited to spend this time alone together they had come all the way from Virginal last night, but were so tired that they tired that they feel asleep right after they reached the room. Still, Hotch had manage to wake up in the middle of the night and had giving JJ some very happy wake up calls. They had made love at least 3 times before dawn

JJ awoke with the sun in her eyes. She couldn’t help but look at her hand just to make sure the wedding and last night wasn’t all a dream. one at the ring shining brightly and sparking in the morning sun, and she knew it was all true. She rolled over and smiles when she saw Hotch is still asleep. Giggling to herself, she got the idea that since Hotch woke her up in the middle of the night, she should return the favor. JJ moved over him, running her hands under the blanket to see that he already had a tent in his boxers. He must have been having a very good dream. JJ smirked and then takes him in her mouth though his boxes. She can hear him moan and it turns her on more then anything.

Sitting back on her heels, she pulled down his boxers over his hips sees him so rock hard, she let out a moan. JJ brought her lips to his length, licking him slowly all around his tip. Hotch groaned, causing her suck on him harder. Before long, his groans had turned to heavy pants and he had his hands locked in her hair. She looked up at him with a smirk, giving off her own gasp when she saw his eyes darken with lust just for her.

“I could get use to a wake up call like this.” Hotch keened.

JJ released him and moved up his body. “I thought since you woke me up so nicely that was only fair that I return the favor.” JJ told him as she started to kiss his chest and rub her lower body so he could feel how wet she already was.

Hotch groaned at her wetness. He growled and then flipped her over so he was now on top of her. JJ let out a yelped at the suddenness of being put on her back. She smiled seductively up at him. “Why, Hotch, didn’t you like being on the bottom?”

Hotch just gave her a predatory look before he attached his mouth to her right nipple, sucking on it hard. JJ let out a groan and intertwined her hands into his hair to keep him right there. When Hotch felt her hands in his hair, he smirked. He loved the way his wife’s breast tasted and he would feast on them all day if giving the chance.

“Hotch, please, I need you.” JJ whimpered.

“Not yet baby. I want to taste all you first.” Hotch said as he moved down slowly to her pussy.

JJ let out little cries as he took his time to get where she wanted him to be the most. When Hotch finally made it to his favorite place to be on her. He smirked at the cries she was making. It always turned him on and today was no exception. He inhaled deeply, taking in her smell before he put his mouth on her. When he sucked on her clit, he heard her cry out. Keeping his mouth on her nub, he took two of his fingers and pushed them up into her. JJ rolled her eyes, feeling him inside of her.

“Hotch, please.” JJ begged in a pant.

Hotch removed his mouth from her. He stilled his fingers but kept them inside of her. “Please what JJ? What do you want me to do?”

“Please make me cum.” JJ all but begged him in a pant. 

When Hotch heard that he smirked at her. “It would be my pleasure.” 

Hotch went back to his sucking and moving his fingers. He could feel her getting closer as her muscles begin to tighten. Determined to do just as she had asked, he moved his fingers faster and then added his tongue so that it was moving in and out of her along with his fingers. Before he knew it, he could taste her cumming into his mouth. Hotch lapped up all of her juices until she was finished. When she clamed down from her high, he pulled back and looked up at her.

“Wow…” was all JJ could get out as she tried to get her breath back.

“Wow is right baby. I love watching you and making you cum hard in my mouth.” Hotch told her as he moved back up her body. He kissed her so she could taste herself in his mouth.

JJ let out a whimper, rubbing herself all over him again. Hotch let out a groan and then using his dick made her wet all over again. When he felt her soak again he went to get a condom but she stopped him.

“I am on the pill,” she said.

Hotch looked at her. “Are you sure?”

JJ nodded her head and he smiled back. Hotch lined up right at her opening and thrust into her, hard and fast. They both cried out he pulled out and push back into her. It started out slow, but slowly it gets faster and faster till they both felt the heat coiling in their stomachs. JJ cumed first and as soon as she did it pulled Hotch’s own release and he filed her with his hot seeds. Hotch laid his head down on her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. When they were both breathing normal again Hotch pulled completely out of JJ. She let out a whine at the lost of him. He stretched out next to her and pulled her up against his body.

“Wow. I think we have just topped our other 3 times.” JJ laughed.

“Yea, well, don’t get to comfortable. After we have rested a bit, I think we need to see if we can top this in the shower.” Hotch kissed JJ hard on the mouth. They both feel asleep with thoughts of what was to come in their heads.


End file.
